Relic the Moment
'Relic the Moment '''is a HTFF episode. Plot After hours of trekking, Decha stumbles upon an ancient Mayan temple. He makes his way to the entrance, surrounded by skeletons of other explorers. Despite the red flags, he decides to enter the ruins and comes out holding the cursed idol. However, its eyes flash red, awakening a demonic creature. Decha is chased through the jungle until finally managing to outrun the beast. He then boards a plane back home. Decha knocks on the door and is greeted by Campbell, and given a hug by Daphne and Salvia. They are amazed when he shows them the golden relic he collected during his trip. Salvia takes a particular liking to the object and cradles it like a stuffed toy. Once Salvia takes it to his room, the idol's eyes glow again, confusing him. Decha joins Campbell and Daphne at the dinner table. Suddenly, someone knocks on the door. Decha looks through the peephole to discover that the idol's guardian creature somehow found its way to him. Campbell curiously asks who is at the door, but Decha blocks it and covers up the surprise guest. The monster then looks in through a window. Decha quickly closes the curtains so his wife wouldn't notice. Campbell tells Daphne to take out the trash. As Daphne makes her way outside, she catches a glimpse of the creature climbing the house. The satellite dish is torn out of the wall, impaling and crushing Daphne when it lands. This causes the TV to black out, worrying Decha. He goes out to investigate, seeing the creature looking into Salvia's room and about to break the window. Horrified, he races upstairs as quick as possible. Salvia is fast asleep with the idol in his arms when the monster breaks in. Decha enters just in time to thwart it from harming his son. The battle ends quickly, however, when Decha is grabbed by the shirt and threatened to be dropped out the window. The neighbors, Beddy and Bronzey, park up on their driveway, giving Decha an idea. Garbage bags left by Daphne cushion his fall and he carefully sneaks away with Bronzey while Beddy is busy unloading his trunk. The monster prepares to eat Salvia, until Decha shows up with Bronzey. The monster immediately becomes smitten with the bronze-covered beaver and decides to take her instead of the idol. Bronzey is thrown out the window, crushing Campbell, who has just gone out to discover Daphne's demise, before the creature carries her away. An oblivious Salvia awakens to see his father standing by his side, relieved that this experience is all over. Unfortunately, Beddy breaks in, furious about Bronzey's disappearance, and beats the two with a bag of groceries. Elsewhere, Sniffles makes his way to the ancient temple and sees Bronzey herself displayed inside. Deaths #Numerous explorers died prior to the episode. #Daphne is killed by a falling satellite dish. #Campbell is crushed by Bronzey. #Decha and Salvia are beaten to death by Beddy. Trivia *The idol's guardian creature greatly resembles the demon monkeys from ''Temple Run. *The title is a pun on 'relish the moment'. *This marks Decha's first death. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 111 episodes